Timeless
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: To you, she’ll always stay forever young. That’s just how it is with the people you grow up with—no matter what you see when you look at them with your eyes, your heart still sees the nervous eleven year olds you met nine years ago.[JamesLily oneshot]


**_Timeless_**

To you, she'll always stay forever young. Because that's how it is with the people you grow up with—no matter what you see when you look at them with your eyes, your heart still sees the nervous eleven year olds you met on a train nine years ago.

Sometimes you wonder what she sees when she looks at you, but then she'll catch your eye and send such a genuine smile your way that you decide it doesn't really matter what she sees, as long as she stays in love with you. And she will, you know she will, because a love like yours is timeless.

"James, get your arse out of that chair and set the table," she says as she slips past you, lightly smacking you on the back of the head with a washcloth. You grimace, and turn to look at the small boy to your left. He's sitting in a highchair and playing with his food, but he can still make you smile.

"Doggy!" He cries out, giggling and clapping his little hands together.

"Soon, Harry, he's coming soon," you say, ruffling his thick black hair and laughing to yourself. God, what a scene _that_ had caused; Harry's first word was not Mummy, not even Daddy—it was Doggy, the closest the young child could come to calling Sirius by his name.

You get up, and with a few waves of your wand the table is set neatly for five. There should be more of you—eight, in fact—but this war, it's taking lives quickly.

You hear a crash in the next room, followed by a bark of laughter.

"Doggy!" Harry cries out again, jumping up and down in his highchair as much as he possibly can. It takes you a minute to unhook him from the chair, but once he's free you pick him up and carry him into the other room. You stand in the doorway for a moment, watching as your best friend dances around with your wife, wondering what you ever did to deserve such a wonderful life.

Sirius dips Lily once, and her laugh rings out, clear as a bell. You laugh too, and he looks up—takes one look at the boy in your arms, and lights up immediately.

"Harry!" he cries out, leaving his dancing partner and walking straight towards you. He lifts the boy from your arms, and spins him around in the air, completely ignoring you. You raise your eyebrows at him, trying your best to look offended.

"Oh. Well, hello to you too, I s'pose," he says, grinning as he turns to play with your son. You walk over to your wife, and the two of you sit down on the sofa, waiting for the rest of your friends to arrive. She reaches for your hand and you sit there together, watching your best friend making faces at your son.

"He acts like he's still a child," Lily says, and you grin.

"That's because he is," you say, and it's true. When you look at Sirius, you still see the boy you met on the first of September so long ago; the boy who had been told by his family to hate you, but decided to judge you on his own anyway.

"Oh, really?" she says, turning to look at you now. "And what about us?" You smile.

"Us? We're still young, too. In fact, I like to think we're timeless," you say, and it's her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And what, exactly, does that mean?" She asks, fixing you with a curious stare. You don't mind, you're happy to explain your theories to her.

"We're the kind of people who will stay young forever, I can just tell. Fifty years from now people are going to look back on our lives, and they'll think of us as such _young_ people, even if we're seventy years old. We'll be remembered forever, and we'll be remembered as we are now; we'll be remembered as young," you say confidently. She looks at you like you're crazy. "Because we're timeless, you and I. We're forever young."

She doesn't quite believe you, but she leans over and kisses you anyway. Sirius gasps and pretends to shield Harry's eyes, and you just laugh. You laugh because you're happy, you're in love, and you're timeless.

* * *

A/N: You've taken the time to read this, I'd really appreciate it if you took another minute to leave a review, and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
